A Certain Restless Night
by Liberrrty
Summary: It's almost dawn but a certain someone can't get to sleep. A silly little yuri fic.


I don't own these characters etc. If I did I'd probably would've read the novels ^_^.

Set sometime after the first Railgun anime series in some AU.

* * *

It was that nameless time of day. That sort of vague period between night and morning. The moon seems old in the sky yet the first signs of dawn are yet to show themselves. The time when the world seems to pause, as if gathering its breath for the flurry of activity that comes with daybreak.

In a room in a slumbering city you could hear the soft breathing of a girl asleep. The even rise and fall gentle and unworried, content in unconsciousness. However two beds lie side by side. The other one was unoccupied, its owner pacing on carefully muffled footfalls. Listen closer and you could hear her breathing, quick and stifled, agitated yet anxious and a little close to panting.

"Lights out and you should stay in bed. Or you pay the consequences."

That was the rule of the Tokiwadai middle school dorms. Not that this girl was one to pay much attention to the rules, whether they be set by the school or social convention. But this time it was unintentional. Try as she might she couldn't stay in bed that night, thoughts swirled round her mind making her toss and turn. Eventually they made her disobey that rule.

Reluctantly, the pacing figure stopped her routine. Gulping with guilt like a person before they take a drag on their first cigarette after quitting, she gave in to her craving. She turned to gaze at the other girl lying in her bed.

"Onee-sama..."

The girl mumbled in her sleep as if in response to being looked upon. Her roommate's breath hitched a little at the recognition of her nickname and all that entailed.

Looking at her sleeping Mikoto couldn't help but be entranced. She looked so gentle and innocent, cute even.

"Oh onee-sama! You shouldn't put that there... Mmmm... Onee-sama!"

Of course Kuroko was anything but innocent.

'That's the problem.' Mikoto thought. She shuddered to think of what Kuroko was dreaming about. It was mainly in disgust and embarrassment but that was partly masking her feelings of curiosity and deeper down, her own affection.

Of course she'd never let Kuroko know this part of her. It was to be locked away and hidden, however much Kuroko herself longed for it. If she did let anything slip Kuroko would be on her like a wild tigress, hunting her down for returned lust.

'But I could never satisfy her the way she wants me to.'

Mikoto peered under her roommate's bed as if for confirmation. When she first encountered Kuroko's adult collection it was accidental, but curiosity kept getting the better of her and she kept taking sneaky peeks at it from time to time. Kuroko's playthings made her feel shame but also a little awe and confusion.

'What are they even for?'

Although she was her senior Mikoto knew nothing of these sorts of things. They seemed strange and alien to her. Not only the items themselves but of the love between two girls.

'Is it really even possible?'

Of course Kuroko knows all this already. This is what she wants, this is what she is. She could probably write a bible in it, no be a full time guru in it. Of course she would gladly teach everything to her onee-sama who still, although a teenager is clueless when it comes to this.

'Damaged pride aside I don't really want to learn about those things just yet."

When Mikoto pictured love she pictured holding hands and sharing swings together and maybe at the end of the day a chaste goodbye kiss. Everything else seemed scary and grown up to the girl whose world was still filled with stuffed animals and cute mascots. They were safe. Being a kid was safe. Being an adult was unknown territory. But it was Kuroko's territory and Mikoto knew Kuroko wouldn't be content for long with just a peck. And once you go down that road can you ever turn back?

'That's why I turn you down.'

But never forcefully, never meaningfully. Not that Kuroko was any serious threat to her, being a Level 5 esper and all, but still her come-ons could be disconcerting and uncomfortable. Even with the most serious intrusions of privacy that Kuroko forced on her that would have any other person running to the police or worse, Mikoto let it slide with only empty threats and punishments as retribution.

'And only because you seem to enjoy them anyway.' Mikoto thought with a smirk though how and why she enjoyed them still remained a mystery.

'I guess I do want what you want too though really. Just not all at once. If you were a bit less intense maybe. I really do value your affection even if I don't quite get your obsession. I mean are you even serious about this or is it just some kind of game to you? Are your feelings just lust or for real or is it all one big joke? '

Kuroko tossed a little in her sleep but gave no answer.

'I mean at least with that idiot I know what I'm getting. I know you're my friend and I'm closer to you and trust you more but it's the right thing right? He's a boy and I'm a girl, it's the way it should be. Even though he's got all those other strange women hanging around and I don't know him like I know you, it's the right thing. What we feel is just wrong.'

Mikoto shook her head a little and gritted her teeth in frustration.

'Gah! I can't believe I've been up all this time with this. Who am I kidding?'

Mikoto gazed at the lips she had been staring at for the best part of the night, wondering what they felt like, tasted like. Would it really be as wonderful as they said? It was shameful really to be this old and not know that.

'I guess it couldn't hurt. Just a tiny little kiss couldn't hurt right? I guess I owe it to her really seeing as I'm turning her down for good this time.'

As the two pairs of lips met the whole world seemed to hold its breath for that warm, soft moment of stillness. But it was only a moment. Mikoto turned away to get into her own bed, curiosity satisfied and ready to succumb at last to rest.

"Onee-sama?"

A small yet clear voice rang out from behind her. It had shaken off the mumblings of sleep and its owner was very much awake. In fact she was sitting bolt upright, eyes wide open.

"Onee-sama what was that?"

* * *

Come on you didn't expect anything else from me did you =p? Why else would Mikoto not fry Kuroko to a crisp? This is my first Railgun fanfic I hope you enjoyed it, there really needs to be more of it especially of the yuri variety. Later!


End file.
